When concurrently using various types of apparatuses in a range in which they are connected to each other in a network, it is necessary to consider the total electric power to be used. The same applies to a hospital or health clinic using medical apparatuses. Even if, however, the power used approaches the limit, the operator cannot sometimes stop the use of a medical apparatus.
Conventionally, in the use of an X-ray CT apparatus, at least one of the X-ray tube voltage and the X-ray tube current is suppressed so as not to exceed the maximum operating power limit of the X-ray CT apparatus. However, this power limit degrades image quality. In addition, since a power consumption is allocated to each apparatus, it is sometimes impossible to perform an examination using high power. Furthermore, since power is limited by only limiting the number of apparatuses which can be operated at the same time, it sometimes takes a long time to start an examination even if the power is sufficient.
It is an object to avoid influences due to the operating power limit of a power supply system.